Spade
Spade is a major character and a high-ranking member of the Red Scarves, an underground organization of thieves and assassins. He is also the younger half-brother of Prince Dail, who enlisted his help in finding the person who murdered their Father. Appearance Spade is a white and black Panda with green eyes and bushy hair. In Freedom Planet, Spade wear a black, sleeveless shirt, brown jeans, black shoes, black biker gloves and an oval belt with a buckle shaped like his namesake. In Freedom Planet 2, He wears a black jacket, white jeans and his ears are black and red. For both outfits, Spade wears a pair of red sunglasses and a Red Scarf, which is also a symbol of his status as a member of the Red Scarves. Personality Relationships Lilac: Lilac once fought alongside Spade back when she and Carol were part of the Red Scarves. But when he started to cross "certain lines" (possibly murder), the girls broke from the Scarves' ranks. Since then, Spade sees Lilac as a traitor and hasn't forgiven her for deserting him, and the two had inevitably became sworn rivals. While Carol and co. call her Lilac after she decides to call herself by her last name, Spade would still call her Sash, although he didn't in the game. Dail: Spade is the younger half-bother of Prince Dail, who hired him to steal the Kingdom Stone in order to find their Father's killer (which turns out to be Lord Brevon). Details of their relationship and history are currently unknown. In one point in the story, Torque asked Carol if Spade is was also a prince since he was Dail's brother. Carol stated that he could be, though he never talked about it. King of Shuigang: Spade's father was the King of Shuigang, though no details of their relationship are told. However, when he learned that his father was murdered, Spade seemed to have taken it personal and was determined to find the killer, even going to the extreme and stealing the Kingdom Stone. Powers and Abilities * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Spade is strong enough for his Card-based attack to damage enemies. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Spade is able to adapt to any environment in any situation whenever he's doing a job for an employer. * '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Spade is able to endure strong attacks, including Lilac's Dragon Boost, Carol's Wild Claw, and even Milla's Super Shield Burst. * '''Enhanced Agility: '''Spade is dodgy and moves very fast with his Flash Jumps to avoid being hit. Despite this, he apparently isn't able to attack Lilac when she's standing on the ledge during their fight in Sky Battalion. * '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Spade is able to quickly change where he should attack, based on the movement of the player. * '''Enhanced Thievery: '''Being trained by the Red Scarves, he is able to steal many items the without much difficulty, including the Kingdom Stone. Abilities * '''Martial Arts: '''Spade was trained by the Red Scarves, giving him powerful fighting skills, making him one of the most dangerous mercenaries in the Scarves' rankings. * '''Air Dashing: '''Spade is able to dash in the air twice in a row, enabling him to avoid enemy attacks and catch his opponents off-guard. * '''Flash Step: '''By using his Flash Jump ability, Spade moves fast enough to avoid enemies attacks and even leave afterimages of himself. * '''Card Manipulation: '''Spade's weapon is a Deck of Cards, possibly full of Cards of his namesake. ** '''Card Attacks: '''Spade attacks his opponents by throwing his Cards at them. ** '''Card Powers: '''During an attack, Spade is able to charge his Cards with energy, enabling them to damage enemies on contact. Trivia * In the demo where he was playable, he had a unique move to use each of the card suits to make the card attack stronger but for one use only until the suit power was fully recharged. ** This was only seen when he was a cavy. * Also in the demo, he was able to air dash a lot more than twice whenever he was in water. ** This was only seen when he was originally a cavy, it's unknown if he still does this now. *After the Sky Battallion fight, there is sometimes a minor glitch that will transform Spade's color palette into a warped negative color variation. *In the demo during the Robo Panther boss fight, Spade is the only character in which Milla will not appear to assist. *Spade is one of two characters to use a swear word. The other is Carol. **Between those two, Spade's dialogue with the contained word is the only one that made it into the final Release (albeit partially censored). However, both character's dialogues are considered non-canon. Videos Beta Demo where Spade was made playable Spade vs Brevon References it's not over yet! Category:Characters Category:Avalicians Category:Bosses Category:Mid-bosses Category:Pandas Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Category:Anti-Hero Category:Red Scarves Category:Freedom Planet Bosses Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Fire Elements Category:Cut Content